


I'll Drown Your Fears

by niiary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Garbage- #1 Crush, Kinda, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Tinder what the heck, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhealthyness shall not last til the end, University, Weekly Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiary/pseuds/niiary
Summary: He would die for him.He will be at his side- it won't take too long, Koushi's sure of it.Based on #1 Crush by Garbage.





	1. 1. Chasing Flies.

He would die for him.

He had barely seen him a couple of times, once as a client in the coffee shop where he worked in.

Koushi couldn’t help giving him his absolute attention.

He had been chasing bothersome flies, rounding the entrance of the empty place, with one of those electric rackets they sold close to traffic lights in the streets. It wasn’t an easy task, but, thankfully, with just two swings, he had hit four of them.

-Take that! Record!- Koushi exclaimed and, without being able to properly celebrate his victory, he stood frozen after noticing a tall, soft and cared brown haired guy, with incredibly radiant eyes although their darkness, staring in astonishment at him while entering the coffee shop.

The stranger’s eyes brightened even more while releasing a short chuckle that turned into a obnoxious laugh.

While the guy stayed at the coffee shop- which, fortunately or not, had been two hours long-, Koushi had been extremely quiet and devout to attend him quickly. Tetsurou, his friend and shift partner, hadn’t stopped teasing him about it. He would, definitely, give him a hard hit with his elbow to the ribs just after the embarrassment went away.

An espresso, yuckily sweetened with three envelopes of panela and a little touch of cinnamon, and a triple-chocolate cake is what the guy had asked for.

Eventually, they would have to talk, since, that day, Koushi was both waiter and cashier.

While seated in front of the cash register, he couldn’t help to let his eyes wander to the unknown person, who remained reading an untitled, thin, blue coloured book.  
Koushi tried to disimulate by organizing receipts and making sure everything was in its place.

When the stranger paid, Koushi got stuck while taking the receipt from the printer, ripping it in half. The other boy was wearing an smirk, one which clearly knew that Koushi’s glances and mistakes hadn’t been as unnoticeable as he thought.

Damn it.

The client had gone away a couple of minutes ago, and Koushi finally had the chance to sigh, almost deflating, until he noticed that he had given less money back that he should had. He slapped his face, hard, and ran to the little garden outside to correct his mistake, with a hundred ‘sorry’ in his mouth, saying how clumsy he was, laying down his head, not staring at his eyes.

-Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you, clumsy cashier- laughed the strange guy, offering his hand in fron of Koushi’s low face, who couldn’t resist to stare, wide-eyed, the gracile eyes which contemplated him with jibe.

Since the gray haired boy stood paralized, Tooru, suddenly, took his hand and shook it, laughing once again.

-Su-Suga Koushi, meet, nice to meet you- he answered smartly.

- _Susuga-chan_ , I suppose we’ll see each other again, I liked this place. 

Koushi couldn’t help to stay quiet in place, staring at the spot where Tooru had been, even minutes after, when he was all alone.

Tetsurou, since that day, each time they had the same shift, couldn’t stop making references to that awkward momento, where Koushi felt he had failed as a human being.

It wasn’t precisely in real life the second time he saw Tooru. Koushi had been waisting weeks swapping his finger, right and left, in Tinder, until he found him. His heart stopped and he held his breath until he found friends in common on Facebook.

Finding him face to face, by _coincidence_ , would be a piece of cake.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! We have, apparently, many friends in common. I'm the coffee shop's clumsy guy. It would be really cool to get to know each other better! :)_

Tooru read uncountable times the message. More than two weeks had gone by since he had visited the small place, close to the hospital where his sister worked.

The guy twisted, wrapping himself even more in his warm, asphyxiating, sheets. The only light in his room came from the cellphone resting in his hands, illuminating weakly his face. After some minutoes staring, in a cataleptic state, at his device, he shook his head and sighed before reading the text once again.

_We have, apparently, many friends in common._

That's for sure, taking into account the great quantity of people Tooru added- he didn't talk or know most of them...

_It would be really cool to get to know each other better! :)_

As if someone, truthfully, would be so naive to believe that.

As if _he _was so naive to believe it.__

__Anyway, he didn't had anything to lose. He could write back and add him in Facebook. These days he had lots of time to waste and little to do, without including forcing himself to leave the apartment, coming back once his parents were gone to bury himself in his bed all day._ _

__He didn't feel quite comfortable with Makki and Mattsun to even try contacting them all the time, and Iwaizumi was always busy, studying, even if he wasted part of his day asking Tooru how he was, telling him not to be an idiot and to try to be outside... Worrying like an older brother. Tooru didn't need that._ _

__He glanced at his cellphone's time: 4:35p.m.; an hour had passed since he opened the message and he still hadn't answered. How pathetic._ _

__He had nothing to lose answering..._ _

__

__-_ _

__

___Thump._ _ _

__-You idiot! We see each other after a month and you ignore me with your stupid machine._ _

__-Aah! Iwa-chan, there was no need to be so rude, rude!- Tooru picked up his yucky cellphone after being thrown down by Iwaizumi, falling on one of the three triple cheese pizza slices left in the box._ _

__Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes._ _

__-Grease will be stuck for eternity in my poor iPhone, eugh!- Tooru was making an effort to clean his dear device with an exaggerated pile of napkins- What did my cellphone do to deserve this?_ _

__Something that Iwaizumi certainly didn't miss was rolling his eyes and sighing, resigned, each five minutes._ _

__-Hey, who are you even talking to?_ _

__-With you, Iwa-chan. Don't you see we're talking?- Tooru didn't look at him._ _

__-With who are you even _chatting_ with?- Iwaizumi bit his pizza slice, swallowing almost immediately- Don't tell me you found someone interesting in that shitty application._ _

__Tooru raised his gaze, eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights._ _

__-No._ _

__There was a pause._ _

__-Y'know how dangerous that is?_ _

__-Hajime! I said no._ _

__-Aha._ _

__Iwaizumi lowered to the carpeted floor his piece of pizza in a napkin- he'll have to clean afterwards- and crossed his arms._ _

__-You don't get it! This isn't easy...- Tooru sighed, his knees reaching his chest, hugging his cellphone- All this._ _

__Another pause. Tooru looked up, Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, adjusting the grip of his hands on his arms, pointing a fierce glare._ _

__-It's not easy- Tooru repeated- and... he's a good guy, y'know? We have been talking for almost two weeks, he studies the same thing as you... Is someone real, we're getting to know each other..._ _

__-Tooru- Oikawa straightened his back, in alert: Iwaizumi only used his first name in counted ocasions- Just be careful, okay?_ _

__Tooru nodded._ _

__-Is someone you don't know- Iwaizumi finished._ _

__Tooru nodded once again._ _

__-In fact, we're going out this weekend to that coffee we talked about so much...- he clicked his tongue, suddenly quiet, noting his friend's eye's widening in surprise before slapping his face._ _

__-Damn it, Trashy-Kawa._ _

__Fortunately, after a long, tense, silence while they ate the slices of pizza left, Iwaizumi started mentioning warmer and familiar topics, bringing back the comfortability they were used to, talking endlessly until it got dark._ _

__But, before saying their farewells, Tooru noticed an small, horrendous, expression in his best friend's face- the same he had given him, months before, when Tooru told him he was recommended to postpone six months his studies._ _

__Tooru said goodbye coldly, not even squeezing with affection Iwaizumi's shoulder._ _

__Tooru didn't need this._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been writing and creating ideas for a looong time (years, even!) but here I am, skipping class, dealing with stress and finally deciding to publish- FINALLY. I'll read later to check if it's ok in terms of grammar, etc.  
> I have a lot of ideas with weird pairings- love 'em- so I'm willing to write any pairing if you suggest it at my Tumblr, niiary.  
> I'm open to critiques and comments in general! :D Cheers.


End file.
